Everybody Loves Max
Inner Monologue Hey everyone. I'm Max. Also known as SuperMaxGuy104. There's, um, not much to say about me I guess. I'm nice, I guess. I love Twenty One Pilots and Steven Universe, totally my favorites. I'm a pretty friendly guy overall. I guess my biggest pet peeve is when people don't NOTICE me. Which, coincidentally, happens a lot. I'm the Guy Who No One Notices. They say people like me become serial killers or whatever when we grow up. I kinda just want to live a normal life. Of course, with the type of friends I have, that's not happening anytime soon.'' 'Starring' ''SuperMaxGuy104 Raised By Wolves Gogogadget831 MintSkittlePenguin SouthParkClydeFan with ArtDraw12 and G+T Recurring Cast FanGirlJoy and DarkMaster999 Guest Starring Maria Logan Cashier and ??? Episode 1: To The Max Scene 1 Everyone is having a conversation about Total Drama Clyde: Eww Samey Maria''' frowns'' Cloudy: I'm neutral on Samey. She's not the worst, but not the best. What do you think of Amy? Clyde: I don't care about Amy. I care about Sugar and Leonard, who are inspirations to mankind. Chewy: Eww Leocrap? G+T: How is Leocrap an inspiration to mankind? In ANY way? Ryan '''cries like Bubbles because of Clyde's lies '''RBW: I like Tyler Everyone: WE KNOW!!! RBW: omg!!! die!!! Gogo: Who's that RBW: Who? Gogo: Him...*points at Max* Everyone: Idk Max: Meh, it's fine. No one notices me anyway. Mint: HEY EVERYONE LOOK! *shows everyone porn* Everyone: OMG MINT STAHP Mint: Placenta. Scene 2 Gogo: I miss Dark :'( RBW: I miss Dark too :'( he was the best. Jack: Are they talking about Dark? Again? Cloudy: Mhm... Jack: They really miss him. Max: Huh? That gives me an idea :3 Scene 3 Clyde: Hi Mint Mint: Hey Clyde. I was doing an RP and Bruno and Izzy are in the finale! Clyde: That's nice. Did Bruno hook up with Logan yet? Mint: Eww Logan. No. Clyde: Then, Tyson? Mint: Ye. I WISH AMY WAS HERE. Clyde: I'm bored. G2G. See ya. Mint: I want a placenta plushie. Scene 4 Art: And then, a tree branch rips off her top and exposes her- WiiU: What are you talking about? Art: Lenny face stuff G+T: DRAG ME. Art: DRAG ME indeed. Chewy: My caption on Cap This just got deleted >:( G+T: You always submit perverted captions. Chewy: ...So? G+T: The rules say not to. RBW: He's right. Chewy: RBW stop or I will kick yuo. Art: Then let's come up with the most dirty, yet NOT dirty caption ever! G+T: What do you mean? RBW: I think he means a caption that's perverted, but lowkey. You know, like, getting crap past the radar. Chewy: I've got some things in mind. Scene 5 Joy: OH MY GOSH!!! It's HAPPENING! IENGIENGIEHGO!!! Gogo: What? Joy: THEY'RE REUNITING!!!!! WiiU: Wait, who? Amy: One Direction? Joy: WHO ELSE?? EEEEEE!!! Logan: And on this day, God died. Joy: Logan stfu or I will shove their 246 awards so far up your ass. Logan: ... Clyde: Yeah Logan, shut it. Logan: Why do I get no respect -.- Joy: YOU DON'T DESERVE IT. ONE DIRECTION IS REUNITING <3333333333333 Mint: Will they sing Friday? Or Chinese Food? Joy: Maybe...? Logan: One Direction isn't that great. I'll tell you who's great, this one band from the 60's- Mint: Logan no one cares about your grandpa bands!!! Joy: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Clyde: When is their first concert? Joy: In three days. And I didn't manage to get tickets! Gogo: I thought you stayed up all night to buy them online? Joy: My wifi was slow, and they got sold out in SECONDS! Which makes sense since there was a rumor that there was supposed to be a Larry Stylinson kiss. Mint: wtf is that Joy: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, duh! Logan: ...must we discuss this? Joy: LOGAN I LITERALLY DO NOT CARE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU RIGHT NOW. Scene 6 Mint: P is for Perfect Mint: L is for Lovely Mint: A is for Awesome Mint: C is for Caring Mint: E is for Epic Mint: N is for Nutritious Mint: T is for Totally Bae Mint: A is for Amazing <3 Mint: That spells P-L-A-C-E-N-T-A: Placenta! Scene 7 Chewy: I feel like we should make something about Josee's boobies again. Art: No, that's too obvious. Chewy: Beginners!! Art: That's it! We go with a caption about Harold! G+T: Eww why? Art: Boobies... Chewy: Why is RBW so quiet? G+T: He's got to be thinking something. RBW: uh, no, I'm just bad at making captions. Art: What about that Poopydog one? RBW: EVERYONE knew that one was coming. Chewy: You still got on the gallery. RBW: True. What if we go for something that seems like an innocent joke, but once you look deeper, it's not? G+T: I think I have an idea... Scene 8 Max: No, just come for a little while. ???: Okay, but I'm a bit busy. Max: That's okay! It's just for a little while! ???: Fine, I think I can do it. Max: Great, just come inside. ???: Okay I'm in, now what? Max: Now, go over there to those two. ''??? turns out to be '''Dark Dark: Oh wow!! It's Gogo and RBW! Max: And they haven't stopped talking about you in ages. Dark: Okay I think I can make time, for those two. Dark''' goes over to RBW and Gogo, and they immediately become extremely excited.'' Mint: How did you do that? Max: No one ever thought of just asking Dark to come... Mint: Oh... Scene 9 RBW ''rips open his wallet, taking out a large wad of cash.'' RBW: Hey, can I get two tickets for One Di...um...that band. Cashier: Sure. RBW: Awesome. They're not sold out, right? Cashier: Kid, I've got a secret source ;) RBW: Umm...cool. ''RBW hands over the money and receives two tickets for the One Direction concert in return.'' Scene 10 Logan: Why must I suffer...? Joy: OH MY GOD ''Joy tackles Logan.'' Clyde: lol Mint: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gogo: omg Joy stop!! Chewy: Joy stop or I will kick yuo. RBW: MAI SUN GODDESS!! Joy: My fav <3333333 RBW: Look what I got! ''RBW '''shows Joy the One Direction tickets, which '''Joy grabs, inspects and panics over.'' Joy: OH MY GOSH!!! You did it! SOMEHOW!! Logan: And I get nothing... Everyone: SHUT UP! Joy: I CANNOT believe you got these! This is SO awesome!! G+T: I found the perfect caption too! Everyone turns to '''G+T'.'' Max: Oh, and Mint, I found this for you. Mint: Wut. Max: A.........placenta plushie! Mint: Yay Art: Finally! We have defeated Cap This! ...Sorta. Gogo: Plus Dark is here again <3 Max: So overall, a happy ending? Everyone actually turns to Max, and nods. '''''END Category:Everybody Loves Max Category:Stories